


Falling for you (Pun intended)

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A biography by Lance, Falling In Love, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gym AU, How to confuse a flirting attempt with a competition, Inspired by Ask, M/M, Or just a general disaster, Or not quite, but yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: He was supposed to try and flirt, why does it look like they’re competing against the other?





	Falling for you (Pun intended)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an ask that wasn't for me but I read it and I loved it!

When Keith saw him, the first thing he thought was wanting those blue eyes over him. One way or another. So choosing the treadmill beside him was one of the options his socially-weird brain thought first.

But just trotting by his side didn’t give him more than a side glance and a brief frown, so he thought that showing off his speed ability would make the cute guy spare more than a glance.

He even tried to smile at him when he looked at him with an indignant glare.

What he didn’t expect was a deep frown his way and then an angry tap in the board of the other treadmill, speeding it up to just a notch faster than him.

Okay. So, the pretty guy probably was trying to tell him that he was no extraordinary person, showing that even him could keep up with the speed. But Keith wasn’t even running to his full capacity. He could obviously impress him if he used it, so he reached for the board and sped it up, easily getting in rhythm with the speed.

He heard a huff, and glancing at the cute guy he noted that his nose was scrunched up in disgust, just before seeing him glare at him fleetingly and sped up too. He could hear his breathing was not as controlled as his, but he was keeping it better than other people Keith had seen running at that speed.

Now Keith was impressed. But he wanted to impress the guy, not the other way around (he was pretty impressed already), so he reached for the board again, smirking at the incredulous look the guy was directing to him. He sped up and saw him reach over his board quickly, going a notch faster than him.

Keith frowned and turned up a bit more, with what the cute guy did the same, openly glaring at him, although his breathing was ragged and he looked like he was hardly keeping the pace. Keith arched an eyebrow, going faster and starting to feel the strain in his legs, his lungs starting to burn, but he obviously could go faster, so why not?

It’s when they both reach the fastest setting, Cute Guy (TM) smiling triumphant when he did it first, when Keith starts getting worried. He was supposed to try and flirt, why does it look like they’re competing against the other?

He looks at him sweating quite a lot, his breath now too broken and strained, and knows that he looks the same as him, only with a harsher red in his face and not that beautiful blush covering Cute Guy’s cheeks. And then he imagines it in another context, with him sighing his name, that he feels really out of breath, his heart stuttering.

But it actually stutters when, after a few seconds in the fastest setting, Cute Guy suddenly trips and falls face first against the band going at full speed. He sees him tumble over the end treadmill, and fall to the floor, and then it’s him who loses his footing because he’s too distracted seeing if Cute Guy is alright and _wow, his shirt went all the way over his chest and he looked right at his nipples and-_

They both end up groaning in the middle of the floor, Keith rolling over his back and glancing to his side, finding Cute Guy rubbing over his shoulder and side hip. He seats up, trying to ask if he’s fine, only being regarded with a glare, crowned with a red spot in his forehead that is barely covered by the wet short hair.

“What the fuck, man?!” he started yelling, and if they already didn’t have the attention of all the people in the gym, now they do, “Do you have a problem with me or something?!”

Keith thinks briefly that it’s the other way around.

“I...” he starts, not really knowing if saying ‘I think you’re really gorgeous’ is a good enough excuse, “I just wanted...”

“What?!” he insists throwing his hands to the air when Keith doesn’t keep talking, struggling with what to say, “What did you wanted that could concern me?!”

Keith sighs, shaking his head at himself and looking up at Cute Guy. And isn’t that the cutest pout he had ever seen.

“Your number, maybe?” he answers shrugging, and sees Cute Guy get taken back, “Or a date, if I was lucky enough?”

He doesn’t get an immediate answer, suddenly remembering that they are the center of attention and maybe he shouldn’t have hitted on someone when everybody can see them. 

“I-I mean...” he starts trying to ramble his way out of this, but looking back to Cute Guy, he finds himself out of words.

“R-really?” Cute Guy says in disbelief, his face flushing even more and his eyes brightly sparkling at him, “Are you serious?”

Keith blinks, nodding beacuse he can’t trust his voice. And Cute Guy actually snorts, chuckling into his hand while his shoulders flinch at the laugh. Keith doesn’t know if he should feel embarrassed or endeared. He thinks he goes more to the later when Cute Guy openly smles at him, his blue eyes looking even more beautiful up close.

“Okay.”

Keith feels a shortcut in his brain.

“What?” he asks, because he obviously have to be even more of a disaster.

Cute Guy chuckles again, getting himself comfortable on the floor beside Keith, and Keith asks himself why are they still on the floor.

“Okay, I’ll give you my number,” Cute Guy explains, his tone teasing, “Although I’ll have to think about the date thing.”

“Oh,” Keith breathes, not managing to get his eyes off him, “Okay.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“Did you hit your head too hard or something?” Cute Guy laughs, Keith frowning because he had never have problems with words before, but what are words anyway, “I’m Lance.”

“Lance...” he pronounces slowly, tasting the letters and finding he loves its flavor, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Lance responds, his mouth curved in an easy smile.

Keith continues to stare, only catching himself when Lance looks bashful at his attention, laughing shyly, and Keith wants to make him laugh more. It’s then when Keith knows gratefully that the people surrounding them before had minded their own business, leaving them the most alone they can be in the middle of the gym floor. 

“Your name?” Lance asks, and Keith bashfully remembers he had been staring like a creep instead of introducing himself.

“Keith.” He says, feeling his faces get red.

“Keith...” Lance pronounces this time, smiling around it, obviously teasing him for before, “Nice to meet you, _Keith_.”

And Keith concludes that he loves how he says his name.


End file.
